


Silver Ranger

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics), Power Rangers HyperForce (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lord Drakkon seems to be back. And has taken Kimberly's daughter. And Kim goes to the one person she knows can help her save her daughter her ex Tommy Oliver. But what doesn't Tommy know about his ex's daughter could put him on a path towards something else.





	Silver Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> My tie into Power Rangers Beast Morphers that comes out in February 2019.

Kimberly got out of her car and walked quietly towards the front door of a house. She knocked on the door. She had sword years ago she wouldn't ever bother him after he dumped her but she had to get his help to save her daughter. She looked down at her buttoned-up pale pink shirt and her mom jeans. Down to her semi-dirty sneakers that are nearing the point of being worn out. She looked up sharply at her ex-boyfriend and the one man she swore the day their daughter was born she would never go to him for help. "Tommy!"

Tommy blinked seeing his ex-girlfriend for the first time in years standing before him dressed in something if you asked him he would have said she would have never worn before. "Kim, um what can I help you with?" He was clearly shocked to see the woman who broke his heart.

Kimberly sighed softly. "My daughter has gone missing."

"Sounds like a matter of the cops?" He said rather matter of factly.

"Can I come in and explain better?" She asked him.

Tommy nodded his head slightly before he stepped to the side to let her enter. "Yeah?"

Kimberly walked in and headed over to the couch. She had glanced around not seeing any wedding photos. Just some pictures of people she never met with him. And others were old photos of the group. She sat down and waited for him to sit down as well.

Tommy walked in and sat down across from her. "I guess you know who took her?"

Kimberly sighed softly. "Her father was never in the picture. I have raised her alone after my mom and dad cut me out. They wanted me to give her up so I could go on to the Olympus."

"I guess one look of your daughter told you to keep her?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she did. I swore to her before she was born I would protect her. Since her father didn't want to do with either one of us since I became pregnant." Kimberly said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for that Kim?" Tommy said truthfully.

"It was hard at first but I made sure she grew up well. But one day she came home something was different about her. I couldn't place what was off about her at that moment. But the next morning she was gone packed her things went with her." Kimberly said simply. "The words Lord Drakkon is my truth was left. I found out from Billy who that is. So I came here to ask you to help me save her."

Tommy sighed softly. "Lord Drakkon is me from another dimension." He shook his head slightly. "I will do what I can to save her from him."

Kimberly walked herself to the door and opened it to step out.

"What's her name and age so I know its the right person Kim?" Tommy asked looking at her.

Kimberly turned and looked at him as she stood there with her hand on the doorknob. "She's twenty-four years old and her name is Tommie. Spelled with an I and an E instead of the, y like her father's."

Tommy just sat there looking at her confused. "Kim?" He started before he mentally shook his head. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes slightly. "You broke up with me when you found out I was pregnant." She reached into her shirt pocket and held it out to him. "You sent this to me all those years ago."

Tommy got up and walked over to her and took the letter. "Kim, I never wrote this. The letter I got had you breaking up with me. Because you met someone else down there."

Kimberly blinked slightly. "I don't..." She took his letter he got all those years ago. "Oh!" She said softly.

"Kim if I knew I would have been by your side in a heartbeat?" Tommy said simply.

"I'm sorry I thought you never did." She shook her head slightly. "We do have to save Tommie."

Tommy nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, and the new rangers could help us." He grabbed his keys and gently pushed her out of the door as he locked up behind him. "Let's go and save our daughter from my evil doubleganger." He got in behind Kimberly's car as she took the wheel.

Kimberly parked after a while and they got out and headed inside the college where he works.

Tommy leads the way to his office. "There isn't a new team of rangers yet. But I was asked to find new rangers." He said simply. "They haven't shown up yet." He said simply.

Just then a red, blue, yellow and a gold light appeared with people appearing in there place.

Tommy blinked slightly. "Where is the silver one?"

Kimberly pulled the silver beast morpher out and handed it to him. "It was in a box addressed to the person we have to save Tommy."

Tommy sighed softly as he walked over to the new rangers. "Welcome rangers. Your team is almost whole. An evil force that hasn't gone away yet has taken your fellow ranger from her getting her gift her blood gift. There are other battles that will take place but this one is important to me and will be to the rest of you in due time."

A guy in a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt, and cowboy boots raised his hand. "Why did we get there and who's the girl we got to save."

Kimberly smiled softly. "Because they see the hero within you. I know because I stood there where you are a long time ago. And the girl you are to save is mine and Tommy's daughter."

Two of the girls one in a short little blue dress with white flowers on it. And the other one wearing a black mini skirt and yellow tank top let out a wow over it.

The boy with what looked like a gold tracksuit jacket over a white t-shirt and gold tracksuit pants spoke. "Tell us about her please?"

Kimberly smiled softly. "For starter's her name is Tommie. She is a high ranking black belt in most forms of karate. She ranked first in gymnastic's when she was little. And has started her training in Kobudo on top of it."

Tommy looked at Kimberly shocked. "Who's, idea?"

Kimberly looked at him. "Her's." She smiled softly. "She is a child prodigy in most forms of Karate."

The first guy spoke up. "So we are going against a Karate master then?"

Tommy looked at Kimberly before they looked back. "Yes basically."

They freaked out. "There is no way we can take on a female Chuck Norris."

Kimberly opened her mouth to speak when a sound came from outside.

"Mommy?"

Everyone looked around confused.

"Mommy?"

Kimberly ran outside dropping the silver morpher behind. "Tommie!"

Everyone but Tommy ran after her.

Tommy stopped to pick up the silver morpher and then went to join the others.

Everyone saw a woman standing there in black pants, a silver tank top, with her long brown hair with a streak of pink and green in it. She looked up and didn't smirk until she saw Tommy standing there. "Its time you die." She said before she started her attack.

"Tommie, stop this you don't want to do this?" Kimberly said right before she was pushed out of her way by her own mother.

The others went for her as well too as she kept going for Tommy. But they were shoved out of the way as well too quickly.

Tommie grabbed Tommy by his throat and started to squeeze. "My master wishes you dead." She said her veins glowed a bright blue as she glared at him.

Tommy knew something else was going on here. He pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her. Just as he took the silver morpher out of his pocket. And placed it against her skin. "Purify." He whispered into her ear.

Tommie screamed as she stood there taking it. She fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Computer virus?" Tommy muttered softly. "Not Lord Drakken." He held out his hand to Tommie. "Hello, daughter?"

Tommie looked up at her father and then over to her mother. "Mom?"

Kimberly smiled at her. "Your dad's home finally."

Tommi hugged Tommy tightly. "Thank you... daddy." She whispered next to him.

THE END!


End file.
